


Bluebell

by Emzy985



Series: Be My Sunshine [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angry Nico, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, For Percy, Fuck Luke, Hair-pulling Kink, His teddy loves him too, Hurt Percy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Percy loves his teddy, Praise Kink, Sweet Nico, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, Will is willing to learn to love the teddy, cute percy, safe sex, sweet will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzy985/pseuds/Emzy985
Relationships: Past Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Past Relationships - Relationship, Percy Jackson/Will Solace
Series: Be My Sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Part 1

Percy had always gotten attached easily. It was in his nature. Even if he'd only known you for a day, you could become his favourite person in the world. You could break his heart by carrying on with your life even if you'd only spent an hour together. He always got attached.

Will had got stuck doing cabin inspections. It was the only reason he agreed to take a break from the infirmary.

Smiling, Will made his way out of the Zeus cabin, having just finished talking to Jason inside.

Bracing himself, Will made his way towards cabin three, hoping he won't do anything too embarrassing.

Knocking on the door, Will waited, confused when there was still no answer after five minutes.

Will checked the handle, happy to find that it was unlocked, and made his way inside the cabin.

What he found was probably the cutest thing he's ever seen.

Percy lay on his bed, a small wet patch on his pillow by his mouth - the boy still drooled in his sleep and everyone knew that - and his blanket was bunched up around his waist.

To top it all off, Percy was gripping tightly to a blue teddy bear, worn out with age by the looks of it.

Will racked his brain, trying to remember if anyone had told the poor boy that today was inspections. He assumed not, otherwise Percy wouldn't be clutching onto a teddy bear like his life depended on it.

Grinning slightly at the sight in front of him, Will looked around the room, choosing to let Percy sleep and go on ahead with his inspection alone.

The room looked clean enough, something Will knew for a fact it didn't usually.

The room seemed practically spotless, other than the small blue baby blanket that had obviously fallen off of Percy bed.

Smiling, Will picked up the blanket, placing it over the little blue bear that Percy was clutching to his chest. Grabbing Percy's blanket, Will pulled that up too, seeing as the boy had started to shiver slightly.

Will quietly made his way out of the cabin, hoping not to wake Percy up.

Percy freaked out internally when he first found out that today was cabin inspections. Apparently today's inspector had already graded his cabin and he didn't know who it was.

Percy had spent the whole day looking around. Wherever he went, he always made sure to look around, looking to find the person laughing and pointing at him.

He was waiting for the moment where someone would bring it up. Obviously whoever graded his cabin would have told everyone by now. Eventually, everyone would get sick of pretending they don't care and will start teasing him.

He doesn't think he'll be able to stand it happening a second time. After last time, he learnt that even 'true friends' will laugh at him for it.

Eventually, Percy had gotten sick of not knowing who it was. He needed to find out to at least calm _some_ of his nerves.

Percy was just about to head to the big house to go and find Chiron when he saw Will heading out of the infirmary, obviously having been kicked out of it if the look on his face said anything.

Deciding that Will might know, Percy made his way over to him, a nervous smile on his face.

Will had to stop himself from cooing, the nervous look on Percy's face was too adorable.

"Hey, erm, do you... do you know who graded the cabins today? I think they came in whilst I was still asleep so I have no idea who did."

Will smiled, finding Percy's rambling cute. He nodded when he realised Percy was staring at him, hoping for an answer.

Percy gulped, feeling a bit scared of the answer.

"Who?"

"Me."

Percy's eyes widened and he went to run away when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Hey, I thought it was cute. I'm not gonna make fun of you for cuddling with a teddy bear, okay?"

Despite being scared out of his mind, Percy couldn't help but feel slightly offended.

"He has a name you know." He mumbled, refusing to look Will in the eyes, worried he might laugh.

"I'm sorry. What's his name then?"

"Bluebell."

"Aww, that's cute."

Percy blushed, not used to people calling him cute. He wasn't really used to getting compliments in general.

Percy looked around, hoping no one else was looking. Most people had gone back to their cabins for now, the majority of classes were finished for the day.

Despite already knowing what the answer would be, Percy asked what he now considered to be a stupid question in this situation.

"You didn't... you didn't, tell anyone... did you?"

Will couldn't find it in himself to be offended, he knew that Percy was paranoid and that he just needed the confirmation.

"No. I wouldn't do that to you. Or anyone for that matter."

Percy smiled, feeling oddly proud of himself for knowing something without even having to be told. He knew Annabeth would never believe him if he told her.

Will watched as Percy smiled, a smile filled with pride, something Will could see even if Percy tried to hide it.

"Hey, seeing as I'm not allowed back into the infirmary for the rest of the week, how about we go and hang out. I need something to get my mind off it before I go storming in there like a mad man."

Percy giggled, making Will smile. It was his turn to hide the emotions in his smile. Only this time, his was love.

"Sure. We could go to my cabin if you want? I mean, I'm the only one in there so it will just be the two of us. Unless you don't want that then I'm sure we could find somewhere else."

Instead of using his words like any normal person, Will leaned in and pressed a kiss to Percy's lips, successfully shutting him up in the process.

Percy froze. Will had just kissed him. Will had just _kissed_ him. _Will Solace_ had just kissed him. _Will Solace_ had just _kissed_ hi-

He was broken out of his thoughts as Will pressed a kiss to his lips once more.

Okay, so maybe kissing him a second time wasn't such a good idea. Will was pretty sure he broke the poor boy. Percy's mouth was hung open, his face so red that Will could practically _feel_ the heat coming from it.

Percy went to speak, the sound he made actually scaring him. Except he didn't know _what_ sound he made.

Yep. Will had definitely broke the poor boy.

Smiling, Will gently took Percy's hand in his and dragged the older boy to his cabin, looking back several times to see if he was okay.

Once they reached Percy's cabin, Percy's face had calmed down a bit and he was now able to successfully close his mouth. Gods, that was so embarrassing.

Giggling slightly, Will opened the cabin door, indicating for Percy to walk in first before following him inside and closing the door behind him.

When Will turned around, he found Percy sitting cross-legged on his bed, his face still tinted a light shade of pink.

Will slowly made his way over to Percy's bed, sitting down in front of him and mirroring his position.

Percy had the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss Will, slightly scared of what would happen despite the two kisses they had already shared.

Timidly, Percy slowly leaned in and connected his lips with Will's, bringing his hands up to rest on the boy's cheeks.

Will kissed back immediately, letting one of his hands tangle in Percy's hair and resting the other on the boy's waist.

They stayed like that for about a minute, Will's hand gripping tightly into Percy's hair until he heard him moan.

They finally broke apart, Will's lips turning up into a grin and Percy's face flushing once more. Oh gods, he had just _moaned._

Will giggled at the horrified look on Percy's face, deciding to tease the flustered boy a bit.

"Did you like that, huh? Got a thing for hair pulling?"

Percy shakily exhaled, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"Y-yeah."

Percy's head shot up when he felt Will's lips against his cheek, surprised when he didn't hear the younger boy's laughs.

Will rolled his eyes at the shocked look on Percy's face, deciding to file the information away for later however. Not only was he going to explore more of the boy's kinks, he was also going to find out who made the boy so insecure about them.

Making eye contact, Will was only slightly surprised to see a lone tear making it's way down Percy's face.

Reaching up, Will gently wiped the tear away, pulling Percy into a tight hug straight after.

"There's nothing wrong with that, okay? Besides, now I know a bit about turning you on. You're gonna tell me about any other kinks you have, yeah? You wouldn't want me to struggle with turning you on would you? How else would I get you writhing beneath me?"

Will thought he might have gone a bit too far until he heard Percy giggle, looking down to see the boy hiding his face in his chest.

Will smiled, pressing a kiss to Percy's head.

"Will you stay with me tonight? It gets kinda lonely in here on my own. Not to like... do anything of course. Just to like... cuddle. Or you could sleep on one of the other beds if you want. There's definitely enough spare ones."

Will nodded, removing his arms from around Percy so he could get up.

"I could give you some clothes if you want? Unless you want to go back to your cabin to get some."

"Sure, why don't you pick some out for me?"

It was almost comical how much Percy's face brightened at that.

Percy grinned, running over to his closet and opening it, almost falling inside in his haste to get clothes for the both of them.

Once he was done, Percy handed will a set of pyjamas, letting Will walk into the bathroom to get changed.

Once he had finished getting changed, Will headed out of the bathroom only to find Percy pulling up a pair of pyjama bottoms, his back faced to Will, giving him a nice view of his ass.

Will subconsciously licked his lips, having to restrain himself from just running up to Percy and pushing him down onto the bed.

Will coughed, letting Percy know he was there.

Percy jumped slightly at the sound of a cough behind him, not used to there being someone else in his cabin at night.

Seeing as they were both dressed, they got into bed, cuddling close to one another as Percy hid his face away from Will, trying not to cry.

Will switched off the lamp on the nightstand on his side of the bed, having already turned off the main light.

After about five minutes of cuddling, Will had slowly drifted off, loving the feeling of having Percy in his arms.

It was probably about ten minutes later when Will woke up to the sound of quiet sobs, looking down at his chest to see Percy crying.

"Hey, calm down. Shh. What's wrong Percy?"

Percy was obviously embarrassed about waking him up, not to mention the fact that he was crying.

Percy sniffled, hiding his face in Will's chest once more.

"I can't sleep without Bluebell."

Will's heart broke at the way Percy's voice cracked at the end, not realising how important Bluebell was to Percy. He'd assumed the boy just cuddled with it every so often. He didn't know that he couldn't sleep without it.

Will gently ran his fingers through Percy's hair, trying to calm the distraught boy before asking him where the bear was.

"He's u-under my b-bed. In the black b-box."

Will smiled, kissing Percy's forehead before getting out of bed and searching for the black box.

When he found it, he opened it to find the blue teddy bear and baby blanket from earlier as well as a few other little trinkets.

Grabbing the bear, Will closed the box and placed it back under the bed, climbing back in beside Percy and handing him the bear.

"T-thank you."

It took a few minutes for the sniffling to stop, Bluebell helping to calm Percy down.

Once he had calmed down enough, Will began running his fingers through Percy's hair, humming a lullaby he had heard from Nico. Apparently it was the one Sally used to sing to Percy when he was a kid.

Will was quietly singing now, still running his fingers through Percy's hair, feeling slightly guilty Percy was in this situation. He'd made Percy insecure about his teddy bear, the teddy bear that helps him sleep.

Percy could barely keep his eyes open now, the mixture of Bluebell in his arms and Will's fingers in his hair making him tired enough, Will's beautiful singing making it even harder to stay awake.

"Not... your... fault."

With that said did Percy fall asleep, Will following not long after, both with happy smiles on their faces.


	2. Part 2

Will couldn't help the smile that sprung to his face as his vision cleared, his eyes finally adjusting to the light.

He remembered going back to the Poseidon cabin with Percy, remembered making him blush, remembered singing to him.

He also remembered the look on Percy's face when he didn't have Bluebell in his arms.

The frown caused by the memories of that look was instantly washed away as Will caught sight of Percy, hands balled into fists as he laid on his side, Bluebell clutched tightly in his arms.

Will looked down at his chest, finding a wet patch on his t-shirt where Percy's head had been yesterday.

Will giggled, instantly clamping a hand over his mouth so not to wake up Percy.

Percy groaned, gripping onto Bluebell tighter and turning over in his sleep.

Will bit his lip, slightly ashamed of what that sound did to him.

Looking down, Will spotted his very obvious morning wood, hoping it would go away before Percy wakes up and sees it.

Percy whimpered, half-awake now, he couldn't feel Bluebell in his arms and he was worried someone took him.

Will could taste blood now, _fuck Percy, please wake up_ he thought.

Percy turned over once more, this time facing Will. He lazily reached out an arm, patting the bed for Bluebell.

Will groaned, Percy not having found Bluebell but something else.

Percy - still half-asleep but trying to wake himself up to find his Bluebell - was confused as his hand met something hard, very sure that Bluebell didn't feel like that.

Percy moved his hand up slightly, trying to figure out what he was touching.

Will groaned again, really hating the situation he was in.

Percy blinked groggily, not understanding how the thing he was touching could _groan._

Percy lightly pressed his hand down, assuming that would help him.

" _Fuck!"_

Percy squeaked, finally understanding what he was touching. He gulped, pulling his hand away and to his chest as fast as he could.

Will was slightly panting now, having to deal with Percy rubbing his hand against his crotch half-asleep was not fun. Oh, he was so going to get him back for this.

Grinning evilly, Will turned to face Percy, laughing softly at the blush on his face.

Percy looked horrified with himself, not sure how to act.

"I-I'm sorry... I was asleep I-I sw-wear."

Percy gulped, having to blink back tears so Will wouldn't have another reason to punish him.

"Please... I'm s-sorry. I r-really was asleep. P-please don't punish m-me. I'll... I'll do anything. P-promise."

Will blinked confused, watching the salty tears stream down Percy's face, painting his red cheeks a glossy colour.

"Hey. Shh. I'm not going to punish you. You didn't do anything. Calm down, yeah? You've been a good boy. Good boy's don't get punished."

Will had pulled Percy into his arms, allowing the sobbing boy to bury his face in his chest.

Percy pulled back slightly, confused but hopeful.

"Good boy?"

Will didn't miss the way Percy perked up at being called a good boy, smiling gently when he realised it was another kink.

"Yeah. You've been a good boy. Good boy's get treats don't they? You want your good boy treat?"

Percy nodded so fast Will was scared his head might fall off.

"I'll give you your good boy treat yeah? First, can you tell me who used to give you punishments?"

Percy gulped, quickly looking around the cabin to check if they were alone, completely missing the figure hidden in the shadows.

Percy looked down, not able to look Will in the eyes as he said it.

"L-Luke."

Will had to remind himself to breathe.

_Calm Will, calm._ _You're_ _going to freak him out. Calm down._

Once his breathing was finally under control, Will brought Percy back into his arms, kissing the boy's forehead to get him to relax.

Once Percy had calmed down, Will smiled, leaning away from Percy to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you for telling me. I know it must of been hard. You've been an extra good boy. You want your treat now?"

Percy nodded slowly, unsure of what ' _treat'_ meant. _It's not going to be_ _like_ _that one time is it? He said it was a treat but it turned out he was ly-_

_No. This is Will_ _you're_ _talking about. He_ _wouldn't_ _do that. His_ _heart_ _is too pure. Wait? That means an actual treat-_

Percy squealed, jumping at Will and sending him toppling backwards onto the bed.

Will watched as Percy seemed to be having an internal debate in his bed, slightly scared of what it was about.

He could tell when Percy had finally decided because he got an armful of happy Sea Prince.

Will smiled, gently flipping Percy over so he was beneath him.

Percy's smile faultered as he remembered being in that same position so many times before, not a single one being enjoyable for him.

Percy's smile only grew though as he suddenly realised: _this is Will, not Luke. He'll never hurt me. Plus, he said_ _I_ _get a treat for being an extra good boy!_

Will stroked his hand over Percy's cheek, placing delicate kisses all over his face, wanting to make this enjoyable for the _both_ of them.

Will gently tugged on Percy's t-shirt, looking up at Percy for permission to take it off.

Percy nodded, confused at why Will was looking at him like that but deciding he liked it.

Will pulled Percy's t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor beside the bed and making Percy giggle.

Percy's pyjama bottoms followed in a similar pattern, Will looking up at Percy for permission before tugging the material off his legs after receiving a nod from Percy.

Just as Will went to pull down Percy's boxers too, Percy quickly looked around the room, hoping to find Bluebell so he could hide him away so he didn't have to witness anything that was about to happen.

His brows furrowed as he found him, sitting on a bed and facing away from the two boys on the bed, his ears covered by a pair of what looked like... shadow earmuffs?

Percy blinked, his attention quickly averted back to Will who was slowly slipping his boxers down his legs.

Percy smiled down at Will, indicating that he was alright and that Will could stop looking so worried.

Once Percy was finally naked, Will stood up off the bed and undressed too, smiling down at the little love bites littering Percy's body from where he just couldn't control himself. They complimented Percy's tan skin so nicely.

Will crouched down, reaching his hand underneath Percy's bed and pulling out the bottle of lube he saw when he was getting Bluebell last night.

Climbing back onto the bed, Will leaned down and placed a kiss to Percy's lips, assuring him that he was still there.

Percy blinked confused at the bottle of lube in Will's hand. He didn't use it very often because he didn't like just jerking himself off, it wasn't enough. He barely ever masturbated, the last time he ever did anything being with Luke, not liking how it made him feel like he was being ripped in two.

Percy decided it was probably best to voice his concerns. He trusted Will and he definitely knew that the younger boy knew more about this sort of stuff but he was still worried.

"Why... why have you got the lube? Are you just gonna... jerk me off? Or did you want me to do that to you?"

Will's jaw dropped at Percy's questions.

_Did he really not know about safe sex? Did Luke not- THAT FUCKER!_

Will felt absolutely disgusted at the way Luke had treated Percy. Not to mention, Percy had been young when it started, easy to manipulate and believe anything. Will felt like hitting something until he caught a look of Percy beneath him, looking excited but confused. The boy still assumed he was getting a treat. Well he _hoped_ he was. He never liked the other alternatives.

Will exhaled slowly, hoping to calm himself down before he scared Percy.

Will leaned down and placed a kiss to Percy's forehead, trying to calm both their nerves.

He made sure to pour a more than generous amount of lube onto his palm and lubed up his fingers, this time leaning down to place a kiss on Percy's cheek.

"You're so beautiful."

Percy blushed, trying to cover up the moan he let out but failing miserably.

Will smiled, pecking Percy lips as he circled a finger around Percy's rim.

He slowly pushed it in, allowing Percy to get used to it before he started pumping his finger in and out at a leisurely pace.

Will moved his head to Percy's neck, biting down gently and sucking, enjoying the way Percy moaned.

"Think you're ready for another one gorgeous?"

Percy nodded quickly, too overtaken with pleasure to do much more than that.

Will slowly slipped a second finger in, taking it slow so Percy could adjust, not wanting to hurt the beautiful boy.

"You look so good beneath me."

Percy whimpered, eyes shut tight in pleasure, screaming out when he felt Will's fingers hit his prostrate.

Will started scissoring Percy's hole at a steady pace, loving the sounds Percy was making.

"So pretty."

"Gods Percy, love the sounds you make."

Percy's face flamed, leaving him feeling like the blush would never stop.

Will added a third finger, deliberately ignoring Percy's pleas to just fuck him already, not wanting to risk hurting him.

Will caught sight of a condom on the nightstand, seeming to have appeared out of the shadows seeing as Will definitely hadn't seen it there before.

Will didn't stop to think how that meant that there was surely someone watching them. How else would it have got there?

Grabbing the condom, Will removed his fingers from Percy's hole, ripping open the packet and rolling it over his dick.

Leaning down, Will whispered sweet praises into Percy ear as he lined his dick up with Percy's hole, slowly slipping into the tight heat.

Will groaned, the grip on his dick almost painful yet completely pleasurable. It was tight, despite all of their previous preparations.

Will moved his hands from Percy's waist up to his hair, allowing them to tangle with the messy raven locks.

Remembering how Percy had reacted yesterday, Will gently tugged on Percy's hair, eliciting a very loud moan from the panting boy beneath him.

Smirking, Will tugged on Percy's hair once more, giggling as Percy moaned again.

Percy's eyes rolled back, the pleasure flowing through his body almost unbearable. Nothing could ever compare to how he was feeling right then. It was indescribable, no way could he put it into words, let alone find a feeling that beat it.

Percy thought he heard something - a low groan by the sound of it - from the corner of the room. Looking over, he noted how the shadows on that side of the room seemed considerably darker, as if they had something to hide. Did they?

Percy strained his eyes, struggling to fight the shadows as he was too overcome with pleasure to do much more than moan anyway.

He finally caught sight of something, his sea green eyes meeting dark brown.

Percy felt his eyes widen, shame coursing through his body as Will continued to thrust into him, moaning as he made eye contact with the mysterious intruder.

Except, they weren't exactly mysterious. He had very good idea of who they were.

Percy didn't know what was worse: not knowing who the mysterious person watching him get fucked by his boyfriend was, or the fact that he knew exactly who was watching him get fucked by his boyfriend.

With a particularly hard thrust from Will did Percy cry out, unable to stop himself from releasing himself all over his own stomach, the pleasure just being too much.

Percy whimpered as Will continued to thrust, moving one hand down to skim over his waist.

With one hand still pulling moans from Percy as he pulled at his hair, Will leaned down to continue muttering the well deserved praises to his beautiful boyfriend.

"So pretty."

_Tug._

"Beautiful."

_Tug._

"You're so gorgeous."

_Tug._

With one last pull to Percy's hair did Will cum, slowly pulling out as to not cause too much overstimulation to Percy, the boy already looking like he was about to pass out.

Will pulled off the condom and tied it, throwing it into the bin beside Percy's bed before laying down next to Percy and wrapping his arms around him.

"Mhmm, good... treat..."

With that did Percy fall asleep, Bluebell appearing in his arms seconds before he dozed off.

Blinking confused, Will turned towards the shadow infested corner, catching someone staring at him.

Will winked, watching the way the person's cheeks tinted a light pink before he disappeared and Will too dozed off.

"Luke Castellan!"

The low growl from the son of Hades scared all nearby spirits and caused the one who's name was called to gulp, knowing what the Ghost King was there for.


End file.
